Vampires Will Never Hurt You Frerard FanFic
by xxThEeMoTrInItYxx
Summary: Gerard and Frank love each other, but Gerard has a secret. A dark secret, and it may change their love... RATED T FOR MATURE CONTENT (VAMPIRES)


"Frank," said Gerard. "I have a secret."

"What is it, Gee?" Frank asked.

"It's important," he replied. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"You can trust me," the small man replied.

"But," snapped Gerard. "You might reject me. You might not like me anymore."

"Gerard," said Frank. "You're my boyfriend. I love you, and I will love you no matter what." Gerard smiled and looked straight at Frank's hazel eyes. God, they were gorgeous. Their soft color put Gerard's mind at ease.

"Frankie," whispered Gerard. "I'm a vampire." Frank gasped, and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Seriously?" said Frank, confused. "For how long?"

"Two-hundred years or so," he said. "I didn't want to tell you because…"

"Because why, Gee?"

"Well," said Gerard. "It's just that, being a vampire and all, I'm immortal. And you, you're human. And eventually, you would grow old and die. And I'd be left alone here. And I would miss you." Frank looked over at his boyfriend. His hazel eyes seemed more distinct now. They began to fill with tears, trailing down his pale face. Frank brought his hand up to Gerard's face and held it.

"I understand how hard it would be," said Frank. "If it were me in this situation. I would miss you just as much."

"Thanks," he said. "I just wish that there was some way to fix this somehow." Frank nodded. He held his boyfriend in his arms and stroked his black hair. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his hand.

"Gerard," he said. "There is a way. You could bite me, I'd become a vampire, and I'd be immortal. Then, we could both live together forever. Neither one of us would be sad."

"Oh, Frankie!" Gerard shouted. "That's a wonderful idea. It's just…"

"What?" said Frank.

"I'm worried that I would hurt you," said Gerard. "I love you, and I don't want to hurt you. Being bitten hurts. And the transformation is hard."

"I don't care," said Frank. "I want to help you. You shouldn't have to live in sadness because the one you love is dead." Gerard smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Gerard once more. "Absolutely sure?"

"Double sure," he replied. "Triple sure. Sure to infinity and beyond!" Frank put his fists on his hips and pretended to be Buzz Lightyear.

"Sit down, you weirdo!" Gerard laughed. Frank collapsed on Gerard and planted a kiss on his lips. He then rolled off of him and sat crossed legged on the floor. Gerard sat across from him and put his hand on Frank's shoulder. As his fingers touched his skin, Gerard grew hungry for his blood.

"Frankie," said Gerard.

"Yeah, Gee?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Gee." Gerard smile and sat closer to Frank so that they were parallel with each other. Frank watched as Gerard's hazel eyes traced his neck. As Gerard leaned in closer, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's back, gathering up bunches of his shirt to help ease the pain that would come. He could feel Gerard's tongue trace over his neck as he prepared to bite him. Frank waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. Gerard put his mouth close to Frank's ear.

"You ready?" he asked, taking the well-being of Frank into consideration.

"Uh huh," grunted Frank.

"On the count of three," said Gerard. "One… two… three…" Frank felt the sharp pain of fangs in his skin. Gerard began to suck on Frank's neck, taking in the tender taste of fresh blood. Oh how Gerard had dreamed of this moment for a long time. Frank had always seemed so beautiful, and Gerard could smell when he entered the room. His blood was like a guilty pleasure that Gerard has been hidden from for centuries. And it was. His two-hundred years alive was worth this one moment of pleasure. He knew he would never be able to experience it again, though. Vampires didn't have working blood, and Frank's blood would be rubbish once he completed the transformation. But this is what Frank wanted, and so it would be done.

Gerard was nearly done with Frank. As Gerard dislodged his fangs from his boyfriend's neck, he tried not to hurt him. As soon as Gerard had his fangs out of his neck, Frank fell backwards on the floor, crying out in agony.

"Frankie!" screamed Gerard. Frank did not say a word. He only stared upwards at the ceiling. "Frankie, talk to me!" Frank looked at Gerard, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Gerard," he said. "Gerard."

"Yes, sweetie," he said. "I'm here. How are you, darling?"

"I am…" Frank hesitated. "I feel fine. How long will it take."

"Less that 8 hours," he replied. "So about a night."

"It's going to be a long night," he commented.  
"Yes," Gerard said. "Yes it will."

"Gee," said Frank.

"Yes?" Gerard said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Frankie."


End file.
